


A Brandy Just For You

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Immortals, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair go to New York and happen on an antique store run by a man named Abe.  Here is where Jim meets someone that will blow his mind.Sentinel BingoPrompt: FutureFic





	A Brandy Just For You

A Brandy Just For You  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair go to New York and happen on an antique store run by a man named Abe. Here is where Jim meets someone that will blow his mind.   
Prompt: Future-fic  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: A Brandy Just For You   
Warnings: Jim and Blair are older. Much older. This takes place in the future.   
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1559  
Beta: Bluewolf  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash  
Warning: Crossover with Forever 2015 So Jim and Blair would be sixteen years older than they were on the show. 

“I love that you’re retired now. We can travel when we want and do fun things together. I love New York. They have wonderful museums and galleries.” And as they walked down Stanton Street, Blair found an antique shop with something that caught his eye. The place was called Abe’s Antiques. And Blair was in love with an old music box. 

“Let’s go in, if you want to look at it closely,” Jim suggested. 

“You mean it? You usually hate antique stores.”

“Come on, I’ll buy it for you, babe.”

Blair walked in when Jim opened the door. It was stunning. The entire place was filled with gorgeous things. Blair found himself falling in love with many things. Jim wondered if he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. But then he saw Blair light up as he looked at each item and realized he would do anything for him. 

An older man walked up to Jim and Blair and said, “Welcome to Abe’s Antiques. I’m Abe and you are?”

Jim shook his hand and smiled. “I’m Jim Ellison from Cascade, Washington and this is my partner in life and all things, Blair Sandburg.”

Blair shook his hand next and said, “Good to meet you Abe. I’m interested in many things, but I love the music box in the window. Could I look at it up close?”

As Abe was showing the box to Blair, Jim wandered around and understood why Blair liked it there. Everything was incredible. He looked up and there was a nice looking, dark haired man standing there staring at Jim. Jim was startled to say the least. He didn’t hear him. In fact, he still didn’t hear him. _Fuck, this man’s heart is barely beating._

“Are you all right, sir?” Jim asked the nice looking man. 

“I’m doing very well, thank you. You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Jim couldn’t tell him he heard his heartbeat. They would call the police or a mental hospital. But before Jim had a chance to say a word back, he moved very close to Jim and asked, “You know, don’t you? You could sense it?”

“Jim backed up and asked, “What are you?”

“Please keep your voice down. You’ll upset my son, Abe.”

Jim looked from Abe to this man and back again. “Abe is your son?”

“Yes, I don’t know why, but I don’t die. You can kill me, but I come back to life and show up in the ocean or lake or some type of water. Could this be our secret? I know that you are special too. You can hear my heartbeat, am I right?”

“Yes… I’m called a Sentinel. A watchman of the city.”

“At least you know what you are. I don’t have a clue. Only that when Abe is gone, I will have no one left to care about me or care for me.”

Abe and Blair walked over to the two men and Abe said, “I see you’ve met Henry Morgan. I was a very close friend to his dad. This is Blair Sandburg, and in case he hasn’t introduced himself, this man is Jim Ellison. Blair is going to buy the music box that we’ve been in love with since we got it. I’ve got to wrap it. Sit down and talk to Henry while I go in the back.” 

Abe walked to the back of the store and all three men sat down. Blair saw the odd look on Jim’s face and asked, “Okay, what did I miss? What is going on with you two?”

Jim casually answered, “He’s immortal and doesn’t know why.”

Henry just looked at Jim as if he’d tried to kill him or something. “I wish you hadn’t told him, Jim.”

“I tell him everything. He’ll find it interesting, I’m telling you right now. Oh, Blair, Abe is his son.”

“That makes sense. You have to have someone to grow old with. You’re going to have to get close to someone again one of these days. You can’t do this alone, I’m sure.”

“I’m becoming very friendly with someone at the police department, but I have to tell her about me and I don’t know if she will take it well or not,” Henry admitted. 

Blair gave Henry a pep talk because that’s what Blair always did best. Henry couldn’t believe how Blair just trusted Jim with his very soul.

As the men talked, Abe came around carrying a tray with cups on it. “I’m taking a break and so are all of you. Henry likes Brandy so we try new Brandy drinks every day and see if there are any to share with others. This is one of them.”

There were four cups and Jim liked the smell. Henry watched Jim take in the aroma and asked, “All your senses are heightened?”

Blair was shocked. Before he could answer, Jim said, “Yes… And right now I’m smelling something wonderful in those cups. What is it?”

Abe smiled and replied, “It’s Brandy Mocha Almond. It’s a favorite of Henry and mine. Sit down and drink it. I’ll tell you what’s in it.”

Blair said, “Better yet, have Jim tell you what’s in it.”

Henry smiled and asked, “You can do that?”

Jim took a sip out of the cup and said, “First of all it’s a delicious blend of hot cocoa. Then it’s got brandy, amaretto almond liqueur, a taste of sugar and a shot of coffee. How did I do?”

Abe just sat there stunned. “That’s exactly what’s in it. How could you know that?”

Henry said, “He’s a Sentinel. A watchmen of the city with heightened senses. He could tell I wasn’t normal, Abe.”

“You won’t make trouble for us will you?” Abe asked. 

Blair answered, “Well, you all seem to know Jim’s secret but I don’t know Henry’s. Fill me in someone.” Blair took a drink of the Brandy and moaned in appreciation. 

Henry explained his dilemma to Blair and found out that Jim was right. Blair did find it interesting and wasn’t going to tell anyone. 

They sat and talked for about an hour until it was dinner time and Jim asked, “Could we take you to dinner somewhere?”

Abe said, “There is a restaurant down the street a ways called Balvanera. It specializes in Argentinean food. We love it there. Would you like to try it?”

Blair answered, “That sounds fantastic. I read about it yesterday but couldn’t get grumpy to go along with me.”

Abe and Henry laughed. Jim pretended to scowl. They finished their drink and left for the restaurant. Jim had so much in common with Henry that Abe had Blair all to himself. The four men got along beautifully. Once they arrived for dinner, they were seated after a ten minute wait and had a delicious meal. In fact, Jim said it was the best meal he had ever tasted in his life.

As they walked back to the antique store, the continued to talk more. Henry asked, “Jim and Blair, can you stay in New York longer?”

“No, we need to get back. But we would love a visit from you both. You’re welcome to visit our fair city any time you like. There is a nice hotel not far from our home, that you would be comfortable in,” Jim said. 

“You know, we may take you up on that,” Abe answered. 

“We have got to get to the hotel and pack. Our flight is in five hours. We’re flying over night. Jim’s cheap.”

Again, Abe and Henry laughed like crazy. 

They shook hands with each other and made plans for another visit. Blair said he was going to look some things up that might help Henry. He couldn’t make promises, but he wanted to find an answer for Henry. 

As Jim and Blair walked back to the hotel, carrying the music box, Blair said, “This is the most exciting trip we’ve ever had to New York. Do you believe everything he said?”

“Henry? Yeah, why would he lie about it?”

“We have a lot to talk about on the plane,” Blair pointed out. 

“Not on the plane, Blair. Someone could overhear and make for problems. Just like with me.”

“Okay, quiet flight home, talk once we get there.”

“Sounds good to me, Blair. Remind me to stop and get the ingredients for that drink we had. That was delicious wasn’t it?”

“It was. We’ll stop on our way home from the airport.”

TBC

 **Brandy Mocha Almond recipe**  
1/2 oz brandy  
1/2 oz amaretto almond liqueur  
2 1/2 oz hot coffee  
2 1/2 oz hot cocoa

Pour into a heatproof cup, and sweeten to taste with sugar.


End file.
